Cry: An Inuyasha oneshot
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: Inuyasha has done it again. He snuck out with Kikyou and caused Kagome much heartache. Kagome now plans to leave Inuyasha. FOREVER. Will Inuyasha be able to stop her? Can he finally shed some tears? Please read, rate, review, and most importantly enjoy.


Cry: An Inuyasha one-shot

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Dammit I wish I did!

The light rain that drizzled down before had completely turned into a thunder and lightning storm. A mixture of tears and cool rain poured down the sides of her face. She tried hard to forget the scene so cruelly placed before her only moments before. His warm body touching HER cold still frame. He obviously didn't care how she felt and what he obviously meant to her. This time he had done it. This time she wasn't returning to him even if he asked her to. Ebony hair now soaking wet and chocolaty-brown eyes wide with fear she headed off towards Kadae's village. Lady Kadae soon appeared out of her hut to take the soaking wet child in.

"Miss Kagome, what are ye doing so far away from Inuyasha?" Lady Kadae asked wrapping a blanket around Kagome's shoulders.

"He's done it again, Kadae." Kagome cried furious and in pain.

"Done what child?"

"Went to see HER!"

"Ahh. My sister Lady Kikyou."

"I'm not trying to make him forget her. All I want is for him to stop chasing after her."

"I'm sorry Miss Kagome. Master Inuyasha once loved my sister fifty years ago. It is hard for him to forget."

"Kikyou is dead. I'm living. He has something good right here, yet he always chases after yesterday."

"Miss Kagome I don't know what to say to thee. Look to your heart then decide what ye should do."

"Thank-you, Lady Kadae."

"Child please stay here for the night. If ye must ye may leave tomorrow morn."

"Alright. I'll stay until the morning. By then I should have my mind made up on what I wish to do."

"Alright child. I'll leave thee be for the night. I shall stay in another hut for the night. See thee in the morn Miss Kagome."

"Good-night, lady Kadae."

Kagome heartbroken and confused settled down near the fire in the middle of Kadae's hut. Unsure of what to do Kagome contemplated about everything Inuyasha had dome wrong to her. Her mind wracked over the simplest things he had done to make her feel this way and the most complex.

"**He's called me HER name, he's made fun of my cooking, he's ungrateful and selfish, he thinks I'm useless, he always sneaks off to be with HER, he has kissed HER right in front of me, he always takes HER side, he promised to go to hell with HER, SHE was his first love." **Kagome thought sorting through her venomous feelings.

"**But he screams my name when I'm in trouble, he likes the ramen I cook him, He thanked me for staying by his side and opening his eyes, he told me he needed me, he'll give me puppy eyes before he goes to see HER, he kissed me back when I kissed him in Kagyua's dream castle, he'll take my side whenever I ask him to, he didn't end up going to hell with HER because he thought about me, and I may be his second love by as the saying goes **_**First is the worst and second is the best**_." Kagome smiled thinking of the good things about Inuyasha.

"What should I do? I love him and hate him at the exact same time. Does he really deserve mercy from me, or should I leave him for good?" Kagome shouted thinking aloud.

"Who are you talking about?" A voice asked in a confused tone.

Kagome shocked to hear that voice whipped around. There leaning on the frame of the door was Inuyasha. His silver hanyou hair was soaked to the bone; his eyelashes dripped cool moisture. Kagome still furious with the hotheaded two-timing hanyou turned her back to him. Inuyasha cautiously stepped farther into the hut and closer to the fire where Kagome was. Holding his breath Inuyasha took a seat next to the shaking miko.

"So this is where you ran off to." Inuyasha said shaking off the droplets of rain that had clung to his body.

**No response**: Kagome folded her arms and moved herself farther away from Inuyasha.

"I don't get why you're so upset."

**No response **

"Is this about what happened back in the forest with Kikyou?"

**No response**: Kagome felt the tears prick at her lids. Begging and pleading to come out. To embarrass the already extremely upset Kagome.

"It is about her isn't it?!"

**No response **

"Kagome look at me!"

Inuyasha reached for the shaken miko who viciously batted him away with her hands. When Kagome finally looked at him tears were streaming down her face. Shocked Inuyasha slowly tried to reach out to her. And once again Kagome retaliated with the same brutal actions as before.

"Do you like doing this to me?" Kagome screamed as more tears flooded her dark eyes.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started to say before being interrupted mid-sentence.

"I HATE FEELING LIKE THIS INUYASHA! I LOVE YOU, BUT YOU KEEP GOING BACK TO _**HER**_!"

"Kagome…"

"DON'T KAGOME ME! HOW MUCH MORE DO YOU THINK I'LL PUT UP WITH? HOW MUCH MORE ABUSE WILL I HAVE TO SUFFER FROM BEFORE YOU REALLY KNOW HOW I FEEL?"

"Kagome….I."

"I DON'T CARE. HERE'S YOU STUPID SHARDS! I'M LEAVING!"

Kagome chucked the bottle of jewel shards onto the hut floor where the bottle smashed sending the shards flying. Pushing past the bamboo door Kagome ran to the open field where the Bone Eaters well was located. As she went to jump in a flash of lightning streaked across the dark sky. Inuyasha had come after her and pulled her out of the well just before she passed through to her own time. Tears contrasting with the fridge rain Kagome cried. Inuyasha looking at the delicate life before him picked Kagome up and lifted her into his arms. Kagome pounded on his chest with her fists until they had once again reached the safety of the hut. Finally over powered by sorrow and fatigue Kagome sobbed into Inuyasha's chest. Feeling helpless Inuyasha wrapped his entire body around the fragile miko and swayed with her lightly back and forth until her sobs had died down to sniffles.

"I'm sorry…Inuyasha." Kagome apologized through her sniffles.

"Don't be. It's my fault that you acted out like this. I'm sorry." Inuyasha said bangs hiding his amber eyes.

"But…"

"It's taken me till now to realize just how much you mean to me. I thought I was going to loose you back there when you tossed the jewel shards at me."

"Inuyasha…"

"Let me finish. You're something special Kagome. And I love you with all my heart. But I realize that you deserve so much better than me."

"Inuyasha…"

"I should probably go."

"Please don't leave, Inuyasha." Kagome said reaching up to touch his cheek.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked amber eyes no exposing tears that slid down the hanyou's face.

"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome said wrapping her arms around his neck .

"I really am sorry." Inuyasha replied sobbing into her ebony locks of hair.

"I forgive you. And I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you too, Kagome."

"Promise me one thing though."

"What?"

"You won't sneak off with Kikyou again. It really hurts to know that the man you love is sneaking around on you with a look-a-like."

"Consider it done. No more rendezvous with Kikyou."

"Thank-you."

Inuyasha kissed Kagome with a roaring passion just as the sun started to come up. The rain clouds had drifted away replacing themselves with a beautiful rainbow. As Kagome and Inuyasha parted Kadae made her way into the hut. Looking at Kagome and Inuyasha together she thought "_**Everything is better when the sun comes up.**_"

Well this is another completed one-shot. I really hopped that you enjoyed it. Please rate and review. I love to hear from you guys. Thanks a bunch!

~leshamarieinuyashsa~


End file.
